


~Dean Winchester~ one shot

by XxToxicValentinexX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxToxicValentinexX/pseuds/XxToxicValentinexX





	~Dean Winchester~ one shot

Shuddering of the plane makes Dean grab the arm-rest thight in fear. 

You roll your eyes. This had been going on for a while now.Dean's fear of planes and heights was amusing at the beginning,but now it was getting annoying. 

"Dean,relax!Everything will be fine!" you say while looking out of the window at the beautiful scenary thousand of feet below. "Cas won't let the plane crash." you whisper in his ear.

You weren't lying. Castiel was sitting a few rows behind you with Sam,who refused to sit with Dean after the last time.  
You and Dean were sitting in the middle of the plane,right next to the wing. 

"Shut up!" he mutters,apparently annoyed. 

"Oh! It can speak!" you proclaim,your voice dripping with sarcasam.

Your remark has earned you a death glare from the older Winchester brother.You had to admit it,he looked adorable even while doing that!

"Seriously, though, why are you so freaked out by planes?" 

"I'll tell you later," he gasps, shutting his eyes tightly. 

Rolling your eyes, you turn to the window once again.This silence was very....suprising.  
Dean could always start a conversation,and he could always ease situation with his comments.Well,almost always.  
Apparently,this didn't aply on planes.  
~Dean's POV~

Look at her!Looking out of the window,looking like the perfect picture of freaking serenity.Why isn't she afraid?Come to think of it, is there anything she is afraid of? 

~Normal POV~

Deans taps your arm gentley,gaining your attention. 

"What?" you ask,looking into the eyes of the terrified man.

"Why don't planes bother you?"

"I don't know.I guess there are a lot of scary things out there,much worse then the planes." you reply. 

Dean tilts his head to the side with an eyebrow raised. "Then what are you afraid of? Is there anything you're afraid of?" he asks

"Ofcourse there is!Everyone has their fears!I'm afraid of-" you are cut off by another wace of tourbolances that the plane is experiencing.This caused Dean to grab the closest thing to him,which just happened to be your wrist. 

The plane dips again,and Dean takes your other hand.  
Now,he is holding your both hands in his,with his eyes closed while hypervantilating.

~Dean's POV~

Ohmigod-damn it Cas why did I listen to you I'm gonna die you son of a bitch....

~Your POV~

The plane soon went back to normal,but Dean still wasn't letting go.

"Dean, I can't feel my hand," you mumble,trying to hide your blush.Truth to be told,you really enjoy his touch.He made you feel warm and safe.  
"Sorry!" he mutters and loosens his grip,but he doesen't let go.

"Will you tell me now?" you ask,looking at him curiously.  
"Tell you what?" he asked clearly confused.  
"Why are you afraid of planes?" you explain it to him,and you hope he will give you straight answer this time.

"Are you serious?!Last time we were on a plane,a demon tried to crash it!" Dean whisper-shouts at you. "How could you forget something like that?" 

"Oh,righ!Sorry.....it's just....there are some things that we went through that were far worse then that!" you say quietly while small blush is forming on your face.

"Oh, yeah? Like what?" he asks, curious. 

"Remember when that ghost possessed you and Sam was knocked out,so I had to burn the bones in that haunted mansion,in the dark,by myself?" 

"Yeah,what about that?"

"That was the worst for me," you say, focusing on how warm Dean's hand was around yours,which made your blush ten times worse.

"Why? Are you afraid of ghosts?" he asks. 

You look him in the eyes. 

"Nope" you say,popping the P.

It took a few moments before it hit him.

"Oh,you're afraid of the dark?"

"Yeah,especially being alone in the dark..." you say,looking at the floor.You felt so emberassed.He probably thought you were such a kid.

"But almost all of the jobs we do are in the dark..." he says quizically.

"Yeah,I know."

"How do you do it, then?" 

"Do what?" you ask after you raise your head and gaze at his face.

"Where do you find the courage to be in the dark?How comes you don't freak out?"

"Well,I know you're there.... and I know that...I know you wouldn't let anything happen to me..." you answer honestly, trying to fight the blush off your cheeks,but to no avail.You were so red that tomatoes would envy you.

He's quiet for a minute and then says, "You're braver than I thought."

At this point you thought your face was going to explode!  
"It's more about trust than bravery." you say while playing with your fingers.

Looking back,Dean remembered all of the times the three of you (Dean, Sam and you) had gone somewhere dark.  
How you always tried to stay as close as possible to him and how you would always have a flashlight with you!  
You would tremble and freak out at even the mention of splitting up. 

The plane jolts once more,and Dean starts freaking out.Again.  
"Oh, come on! That cannot be natural."

"It's okay!Everything will be alright." you say leaning forward and hugging him. "We won't crash." you whisper softly to his ear.

"Distract me!" he whispers with his eyes closed. 

You pull back for a few seconds before you realised what he meant.Obeying,you lean forward and kiss him on the lips.  
He kisses you back with so much passionl,that all the fears are forgotten,if only for a while.

~A few aisles away~

"Hey, Sam? What is Britanny doing to Dean?" Castiel asks very confused,with look of curiosity on his face. 

"Kissing him." this statment was followed with a small smile from younger of the Winchester brothers.

"Should we..?" Cas started asking,but he was interupted by Sam.

"No."

~~~~~~~~~

Since the fateful flight you and Dean always helped eachother,loved eachoter and you were always there one for another. 

You found an amazing cure for fears,so dark places and heights no longer represented a problem for the two of you.

Dean would go with you in the dark, and you would...um, distract him while flying. 

Even though,Sam,flight attendants and other passengers weren't very......approving of your "distracting methods".

Either way,you found your way around fear.


End file.
